Αλτέρνατιβ Γιούνιβερς
by Kanashimi Angel
Summary: Ό,τι λεει ο τίτλος...Ας πούμε! Τέλος παντων,ξεκινήσαμε να το γράφουμε οταν ήμουν έκτη, και τώρα πάω πρώτη λυκείου...Οπότε για τυχόν βλακειες στα πρώτα κεφάλαια,συχγωρήστε μας!
1. Μεσημεριανό καβγαδάκι

**Αυτήν τη γράφουμε με την αδελφή μου, τη UnionSagittarious εδώ και πολλά χρόνια...Αλλα μολις τώρα αποφασίσαμε να τη βάλουμε και αυτήν εδω!**

**Αφιερωμένο εξαιρετικά στους καλύτερους φίλους μου...Χαραυγή, Ακυλίνα, Κώστα, Μιχάλη, Νάντια, Μαρίνα, Πέτρο και Φάνη...Αν και δεν είμαι πια φίλη με όλους, δε τους ξεχνώ ποτέ. Τώρα η αδελφή μου σε ποιον τ'αφιερώνει...Όταν ερθει θα τη ρωτήσω.**

**ΔΕ ΜΑΣ ΑΝΗΚΟΥΝ ΤΑ ΝΤΙΤΖΙΜΟΝ**

**Χρησιμοποιήσαμε το χώρο της κατασκήνωσης Happy Days σαν κατασκήνωση στην οποία διαμένουν τα παιδιά, στην οποια περάσαμε και οι δυο αρκετά καλοκαιρια της ζωής μας. Το πρόγραμμα των δραστηριοτήτων και ό,τι αναφέρεται σε σχέση με δραστρηριότητες-πρωνό-βραδινο-ντίσκο και τις εγκαταστάσεις τις κατασκήνωσης είναι όλα όσα θυμόμαστε απο την δική μας παραμονή εκει. Επίσης χρησιμοποιήσαμε μια σκηνή στην οποία είχαμε μείνει και οι δύο, το 2005 η αδελφή μου και το 2006 εγώ, την 39. Στην αρχή είπαμε να τους βάλουμε στην 33, την πρώτη σκηνή που ήμασταν μαζί, αλλα καταλήξαμε στην 39 γιατί έχει θέα την πάνω πισίνα.**

Τζο-Δεκαέξι ετών

Ματ, Σορα, Τάι-δεκαπέντε ετών

Ίζι, Μίμι, Γιολέι, Κεν-δεκατέσσάρων ετών

Τικέι, Κάρι, Ντέιβις-Δεκατριών ετών

Κόντι-δώδεκα ετών

**- - - - - - - - - **

_Η ιστορία που θα σας διηγηθώ είναι η ιστορία μου. Η δική μου, του αδελφού μου και των φίλων μας, δηλαδή της ομάδας μας, η οποία άρχισε το καλοκαίρι του 2000.(Μη φανταστείτε καμια αθλητική ομάδα. Όχι. Απλά έτσι λέμε την παρέα μας)_

ΤιΚέι-Βαρέθηκα να κάθομαι έτσι! Δεν πάμε να ρίξουμε καμιά βουτιά στην πισίνα, ε παιδιά;

Ματ-Μόμολο, δεν μπορούμε να πάμε στην πισίνα για δύο λόγους. Πρώτον γιατί είναι μεσημέρι και δεν μας αφήνουν να βγαίνουμε απο τη σκηνή, και δεύτερον γιατι δεν είναι στις δραστηριότητές μας!

ΤιΚέι-Ε, εντάξει, μια ιδέα έριξα, πο...

Ματ-Να μη ρίχνεις ιδέες! Είσαι πολύ μικρός ακόμα για να 'χεισ δική σου γνώμη! Κοίτα να δεις! Α΄ρχισε να 'χει και το δεκατριάχρονο αδελφάκι μου δική του γνώμη! Ορίστε μας! Οχού!

ΤιΚέι-Οφού!

Απο την τελευταία κουκέτα στο βάθος δεξιά ακούγεται μια κοριτσιστικη βαριεστημένη φωνή

Μίμι-Αρχίσατε πάλι να μαλώνετε εσείς οι δύο? Δε βαρεθήκατε επιτέλους? Υποτίθεται ότι είσαστε αδέλφια!

ΤιΚει-Με χωρισμένους γονείς;

Σόρα-Τί σημασία έχει αυτό; Αδέρφια είσαστε, πρέπει εσείς να μονοιάσετε!

Ματ-Μα αφού λέει βλακείες! Δεν είναι βλακεία το ότι δε γουστάρει την ομαδάρχισσα μας και γουστάρει την αδελφή του Τάι; Μου'γινε απο τόσο μικρός και ειδικός σοτυς έρωτες, ο καζανόβας!

ΤιΚέι-Ε, γιατί το είπες;! Εξάλλου η αδελφή του είνια κούκλα!

Ενα αγορίστικο πόδι εμφανίζεται στο προσκήνιο. Ένα πολύ περίεργο πόδι. Με κάλτσα που βρομάει. Από την μπροστινή πάνω κουκέτα.

Τ'αι-Ποιός με φώναξε;

Απ'τη σκηνή 38 ακούγεται η φωνή της απο'κει ομαδάρχισσας.(23 ετών)

Ομαδ.Σκηνής 38-Ησυχία! Οι δίπλα ησυχάστε1 Εσείς απ'το 39!

_Δεν τη χωνεύω καθολου αυτήν την ομαδάρχισσα! Μου τη δίνεισ τα νεύρα. άσε που, κάθε φορά που μαλώνω με το Ματ, όλο και κάποια σκηνή θα παραπονεθεί ότι κάνουμε φασαρία. Κατάλαβες? Μα να μήν μπορείς να μαλώσεις με τον αδελφό σου, βρε παιδάκι μου..._

Τζο-Καλα σας λεει η ομαδάρχισσα! Άλλωστε θέλουμε να κοιμηθούμε!

Σόρα- Μόνο τα φυτά με πατομπούκαλα που το παίζουνε φρόνιμοι -και καλά- σαν κι εσένα! Πρωτάκι!

Τζο-Α, για να σου πω! Ως εδώ και μή παρέκει!

Σόρα-Γιατι, τί θα μας κάνεις; Θα φωνάξεις τη μαμάκα να μας κάνει ντα; Όχι που θα μας βγάλεις γλώσσα επειδή πήγες λύκειο κ εμείς ακόμα τρίτη γυμνασίου!

Απο το κάτω κρεβάτι της μπροστινής κουκέτας δεξιά εμφανίζεται μια γλυκιά μουτσούνα

Κάρι-Μη λες ψέμματα Σόρα, εγώ κι ο ΤιΚέι πάμε ακόμα πρώτη γυμνασίου!

Σορα-(αλλάζει ύφος) Δεν εννούσα κι εσάς αγαπούλα μου...

Τάι-(Πετάγεται πάνω) Μηνξαναπείς αγαπούλα σου την αδελφή μου, OK? Aγαπούλα είναι μόνο δική μου!

ΤιΚέι-Και δική μου!

Ματ-(Αρπάζει τον ΤιΚέι απ'τα μαλλιά) Ναι, εσύ μη χάσεις μικρέ ερωτύλε!

ΤιΚέι-(Πιάνει το κεφάλι του) Άαααασε με!

Σόρα-Αστο καλέ το παιδί...

Ματ-(αφήνοντας τον Τικέι)Εσύ μη μιλάς. Αυτή είναι αδελφική υπόθεση...

Σόρα-Άμα σου χώσω καμιά θα σου πω εγώ! (αναστενάζοντας, στρεφεται στη Μίμι) Τί κούκλος που είναι όταν θυμώνει...

Μίμι-(Πνίγοντας ένα γελάκι)Ποιός καλε, ο Ματ? Ε, εντάξει, είνια λίγο ωραιος, αλλα σαν τον Brian Krause...

Σόρα-Σιγά που είναι ωραίος ο Brian. Να πεις ο Orlando Bloom...Που είναι και πιο νέος...

Μίμι-(Κοιτάζοντας τη Σόρα μισοαστεία, μισοθυμωμένα) Αν ξαναπείς αυτό που είπες για τον Brian μου, θα πω στο Ματ ότι σου αρέσει! (Ενώ μιλάει δείχνει στη Σόρα το σκίτσο του Brian που ζωγράφιζε)

Σόρα-Όχι, όχι, ο Brian είναι θεός, κούκλος, πρίγκιπας...Μην το πεις, παραδίνουμαι!

Ενα κατακόκκινο κεφάλι ξεπροβάλλει απο'την κουκέτα κάτω απ'τις Μίμι

Ίζι-Σταματήστε! Μόλις έχασα από έναν εξωγήινο στο κομπιούτερ μου!

Ματ-Τελείωσε η ώρα κοινής ησυχίας! Έχουμε στίβο περιπέτειας! Ποιος θα'ρθει;

Τάι-Γιούχουουουου! Εγώ σίγουρα! Αλλα...(πιάνει την κοιλιά του) Πρέπει πρώτα να φάμε!

Κάρι-(Πετάγεται πάνω θυμωμένη) Παντα η ίδια ιστορία! Σε λίγο θα γίνεις πιο χοντρός κι απ'τον Οβελίξ! Και μη ρωτάς πού τον ξέρω! Διαβάζω κρυφά τα κόμιξ σου!

Τάι-Τι χοντρός ρε νιάνιαρο? Αφούμετά από κάθε γεύμα αθλούμαι!

Ματ-(Αλλάζοντας ύφος) Ε, παιδιά, έρχεται η κούκλα η ομαδάρχισσα μας με το απογευματινό!

Σόρα-(κοιτάζοντας με δολοφονικό βλέμμα τη 19χτονη ομαδάρχισσα ψιθυρίζει στη Μίμι) Μου τον έκλεψε! Παιδεράστρια! (Κι ύστερα, μ'άλλο ύφος) Μμμμ! Τιραμισού!

Ομαδ.Σκηνής 39-(Αφήνει το δίσκο και κοιτάει όλους με ένα γλυκό χαμόγελο)Λοιπόν, παιδιά, τα τιραμισού είναι 15. Θα περισσέψουν δυο. Όποιος θέλει ας τα φάει.

Τάι-(Χοροπηδώντας) Εγώ, εγώ!

Μίμι-(κοιτάζοντας τον με απέχθεια) Φαταούλα!

ΤιΚέι-Λάθος. Τρία θα περισσέψουν! Εγω δεν το θελω, θελω να το φάει η Κάρι!

Ματ-(χωνοντας του το μισο τιραμισου στο στομα) Τρώγε μικρε!

ΤιΚέι-(καταπίνει το μισό) Αφού δεν θα το φαει η Κάρι, φάτο τότε εσύ!(και του πετάει το άλλο μισο στα μούτρα)

Τζο-(Φορώντας αθλητικό μπουφάν και μποτάκια) Πάμε παιδιά!

Μίμι-Πώς ντύθηκες έτσι καλε? Σαν ηλίθιος!

Σόρα-Σαν καράβλαχος!

Ματ-Σαν τρελός που δεν ξέρει τί φοράει!

Τάι-Σαν τσαπερδόνα! Με κουνιστό κώλο!

Κάρι-Σαν καρναβάλι!

ΤιΚέι-Σαν το Βασιλιά Καρνάβαλο!

Ίζι- Σαν το ποντίκι του υπολογιστή μου!

Ματ-Ο αιώνιος Ίζι!(Απηυδισμένα)

- - - - -

**Τελος πρώτου κεφαλαίου! Ουφ! Πρώτη φορά γράφω ελληνικό fanfiction! Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει!**


	2. Απογευματινές δραστηριότητες!

**Chap 2 here! Ναι, ναι, εδώ. Αχ…Τι μανία μας ξανάπιασε…Τέλος πάντων τώρα, δεν θα κάτσω να την αναλύσω.**

**Λοιπόν, οι δραστηριότητες που αναφέρονται σ' αυτό το κεφ. είναι όλες δραστηριότητες της κατασκήνωσης. Τα ονοματα ζώων που αναφέρονται είναι ονόματα των δοκιμασιών στο στίβο περιπέτειας.**

**ΔΕ ΜΑΣ ΑΝΗΚΟΥΝ ΤΑ ΝΤΙΤΖΙΜΟΝ!**

- - - - - - - -

Τάι-(Στο λάκκο του Ταρζάν) Ααααααααεοα!

Τζο-(πάνω στον βόα) _Μαμά μου κάνε να σωθώ…_

Ματ-(πάνω στη μαϊμού) Γουάουουου! Δατς αμέιζινγκ!

Σόρα-(Πάνω στην αράχνη) Άιμ Σπάιντεργούμαν! Τύφλα να'χει η Κάτγουμαν! 'Αι εμ δε σπάιντερ γκερλ, άι τράβελ ον δε γουόρλντ, δι ονλυ φρεντς άι χαβ αρ δε σπάιντερς ον μάι χαντ.

(**A.N**.Για κάθε ενδεχόμενο, αν δεν κατάλαβε κανείς τις χαζομάρες μας, here's what it says. I am the spidergirl/I travel on the world/ the only friends I have are the spiders on my hand)

Κάρι-(πανω στη μαϊμού, πίσω από τον Ματ) Είναι πολύ δύσκολο όταν απλώς κρέμεσαι σαν κρέμα σαντιγί!

Μίμι-(Ενώ την κατεβάζουν) Τί ωραία που ήταν! Θα ξανακάνω μετά το τραμπολίνο!

ΤιΚέι-(Πάνω στον κροκόδειλο) Τί ωραία που είναι! Είμαι πάνω σ'ένα δειλό κρόκο. Ματ, δες!

Ματ-Γι'αυτά είσαι μάγκας, ε;

ΤιΚέι-Και στα ερωτικά είμαι μάγκας!

Ο Ματ χαμογελάει ειρωνικά και γυρνάει απ'την άλλη

Ίζι-(Μολις έχει κατέβει) Εοιοιοιαε...Που 'ναι ο 'πογίς μου, να ξεμαλισθώ;(Που είνια ο υπολογιστής μου, να ξεχαστώ)

Μίμι-(Μόλις έχει κατέβει, δεύτερη φορά)Μα δεν τον ξεχνάς ποτέ τον υπολογιστή σου? Τί κολλημα έχεις φάει βρε παιδάκι μου!

Ίζι-Εμπούμ εκατάλαβς(Πού με καταλαβες)? Περδικλώνεται στις ρίζες των δέντρων και πέφτει με τα μούτρα στις ράγες του τρένου) Ουόουτς! That hurts!

Ματ-(Διασχίζοντας το τελευταίο εμπόδιο) Χι, χι, χι! Ο Ίζι μπουρδουκλώθηκε! Ε, ρε γέλια!!!

- - - - - - - -

**Σορι που είνια τόσο μικρό αυτό, αλλά τόσο μας ήρθε να γράψουμε...Τότε. Πριν τέσσερα χρόνια δηλαδή. Αχ...Τέλος πάντων. Έχει γέλιο τουλάχιστον! Α, ναι. Η κατασκήνωση διαθέτει ράγες και ένα εσωτερικό τρενάκι, αυτού του οποίου οι ράγες αναφέρονται παραπάνω. Οι ράγες περνάνε και κάτω απ'τα δέντρα στα οπία είναι στημένος ο στίβος περιπέτειας, γι'αυτό βάλαμε τον Ίζι να πέσει εκεί.**


	3. Ετοιμασίες για τη ντίσκο!

**Chap 3 here! Aχά! Εδώ είμαστε!**

**Τρίτο κεφάλαιο, νύχτα στη ντίσκο. Οι ετοιμασίες. **

**ΔΕ ΜΑΣ ΑΝΗΚΟΥΝ ΤΑ ΝΤΙΤΖΙΜΟΝ!**

- - - - - -

Τα παιδιά ετοιμάζονται για τη ντίσκο μετά από το πολύωρο ξεφάντωμά τους στις δραστηριότητες της κατασκήνωσης.

Ματ-Δεν είμαι κούκλος με τα καρφάκια μου?

Σόρα-(Αναστενάζοντας) Όπως και να τα κάνεις κούκλος θα είσαι. Όμως τώρα είσαι θεός!

Κάρι-(Πετάγεται από την κουκέτα της) Κοιτάξτε με! Δεν είμαι τέλεια με τη μικροσκοπική μίνι τζιν φουστίτσα μου;(**Α.Ν.**απωθημένο της αδελφής μου, μη ρωτάτε...)

Τάι-Έι, εγώ σου είπα να μή βάλεις αυτή τη φούστα! (Παίρνει υπερπροστατευτικό ύφος) Θες να σε χουφτώνουν όλοι?

Κάρι-Εσένα τί σε νοιάζει, κοντοστούπη αδερεφέ?

Τάι-(Κοιτάζοντας την Κάρι μ'ένα ύφος, μα τί ύφος!) Κοντοστούπης εγώ, ο άντρακλας, ο κούκλος, ο δυόμισι μέτρα παίδαρος?

Μίμι-(Κοιτάζοντας τον με απέχθεια) Σιγά ρε ψώνιο που το παίζεις και ο μεγάλος γόης των κορτσιών! Κρετίνε! Ούτε ενάμισι μέτρο δεν είσαι!

Τάι-(Με υπεροπτικό ύφος) Δεν το πάιζω, είμαι! Σας βλέπω πώς λιώνετε για μένα! Πώς με κοιτάτε στη ντίσοκ όταν χορεύω τα beat! Είμαι καρδιοκατακτητής, τί να κάνουμε! Είσαστε όλες ερωτευμένες μαζί μου, αλλά δεν τολμάτε να το πραδεχτείτε! Ελάτε λοιπόν! Είμαι έτοιμος να ρίξω χυλόπιτες!

Μίμι-(Τινάζει τα μαλλιά της, βγάζει το μπυφάν της και χαμογελάει στον Τάι κοιτώντας τον) Μμμ...Την ανάγκη σου είχαμε!

Ίζι- Παιδιά να πάρω και το Laptop μου στη ντίσκο, ή να πάρω το κινητό μου, ή τον μίνβι Η/Υ μου;

Ματ-(Κοιτάζοντας τον Ίζι με αηδία) Έλεος ρε Ίζι! Μην πάρεις τίποτα, για χορό πάμε!

Ίζι-Ναι, αλλά δεν μπορώ να κάνω χωρίς την τεχνολογία δίπλα μου!

Κάρι-(χαμογελώντας κοροϊδευτικά)Κομπιουτεράκια, κομπιουτεράκια!

Τάι-Εσύ άσε τον 'κομπιουτεράκια' και βγάλε αυτή τη φούστα!

Κάρι-Όχου, άι παράτα μας! (πιάνει τον ΤιΚέι απ'το΄χέρι και τον τραβάει έξω απ΄τη σκηνή) Έλα ΤιΚέι, πάμε να πιάσουμε μια καλή θέση!

ΤιΚει-(χαμογελάει) Ναι! Πάμε Κάρι μου! (κλείνιε θριαμβευτικά το μάτι του στο Ματ)

Ματ-(αναστενάζει) Ο αιώνιος αδελφός μου!

Τζο- Να ζει κανείς, ή να μη ζεί?...Ιδού η απορία!

Σόρα- Άμα δεν πετάξεις μια βλακεία δεν μπορείς, έτσι?

Ματ-Ασ'τον τρελό στην τρέλα του...Πάω να βρω τον αδελφο μου

Σόρα-(Απευθύνεται αναστενάζοντας στη Μίμι) Μα δεν είναι κούκλος?

Μίμι-Καλά, είναι. (Και πιάνοντας την αγκαζέ, βγαίνουν απ'τη σκηνή)

Ίζι-Άβυσσος η ψυχή της γυνής...

Τζο-Σωστά. Έλα Ίζι, πάμε.

Τάι-Η Σόρα έχει δίκιο. Άν δεν πετάξεις τη βλακεία δεν μπορείς!

Τζο-Όχου...Πάμε Ίζι! (βγαίνουν κι αυτοί)

Τάι-Χαζοί είναι όλοι τους! Οι μόνοι που αξίζουν είναι η μικρή μου η Κάρι, ο κολλητός μου ο Ματ και η γλυκιά μου η Σόρα!

- - - - -

**Τέλος! Α, τώρα είναι και η αδελφή μου εδώ! Λέει το αφιερώνει στη φίλη της Angelina από το youtybe. Τέλος πάντων, όχι ότι αν δεν της το πει θα το διαβάσει, anyway. Λοιπόν, το τέταρτο κεφάλαιο αύριο! Το υπόσχομαι!**


End file.
